


The Story’s All Off!

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [11]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Abusive Relationship, Crazy William, Fluff, M/M, Mention of torture, Mentions of Murder, Toxic Behavior, Unstable behavior, lightest amount of fluff, mentions of cutting someone open, mentions of knife play, sadistic William, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Everything is terribly wrong!
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: I Miss The Misery [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Story’s All Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Doods I’m so sleepy. I work so much, but man, I’m glad you all like this series. 
> 
> TW:  
> -Mentions of death  
> -Mentions of torture  
> -Sadistic Behavior  
> -Unstable behavior  
> -Mentions of cutting someone open

The next few months remained average. Scott continued this endless cycle of being at the end of William’s torment. It didn’t matter if he was hurt, or if the one he loves was in a good mood and treated him nicely. Michael never spoke to him again. Henry continued to poke and prod at him, William started a cycle of being jealous. He always seemed to try to dig even more into Scott. The beatings, the mental abuse, and all of it was considered nothing compared to the way William began to dig under his skin both literally and figuratively. The knife terrifies him. Even the threats behind it are nothing compared to the blade itself. He doesn’t understand what completely triggered this form of jealousy, but sometimes, the things William says make up for it. 

However, that all stopped just recently. William completely changed after that, seeming to ignore Scott almost entirely. He tried to play it off as William feeling terrible about the loss of his youngest son, but the way he looked at Michael after it happened…

The teen looks like he could fall over and die at any given moment. While he used to pick on his youngest brother, he didn’t think it was anything more than that. Maybe he was too busy with William to notice. The only thing he can worry about right now, is hoping his job stays open. Henry is in a panic, making phone calls, making workers take shifts on watching the stage. They closed for a few days, but William was eager to open back up. Scott almost wondered if it was his way of dealing with his youngest son’s death. 

“Can you believe it?” William asks him, chin resting in his hand. The older man is looking out the window near the kitchen. Clouds are rolling in, it looks like it may rain soon. 

“Pardon?” Scott asks, swallowing, and wincing at the pain around his throat. He runs his fingers over covered neck gently. William finally looks to him, blue eyes seeming empty. 

“Michael, he’s...he’s upset. He’s taking all of this really hard.” William comments. Scott wants to say that one would be upset over something like this. He’s just a kid, Scott expects him to be petrified and scared. 

“Will he be alright?” Scott asks, gently rubbing at his eye. He’s been more tired lately. He knows that it has to do with his body healing. All of those punctures caused by the knife have taken a lot out of him. 

William scoffs, resting his chin in both hands. “He’s fine.” William dismissed, cocking his head a bit. “I’m...jealous?” William questions, a smile spreading across his face. “Yes, I am jealous.” He affirms, cold eyes seeming to swim with excitement. 

Scott sips at his hot tea, looking away. He can feel William’s gaze on him, waiting for him to answer. He’s not sure if he likes how much William has changed. He gently sets his cup down, tugging up the neck of his turtle neck more. “Uh, w-why’s that, Master?” He asks, heart throbbing with giddiness as William’s face brightens more at the name. 

“Because, Scottie,” William starts, pressing his index finger to Scott’s cheek. “My kid’s a **Monster.** ” He says, grin full of teeth. “He just murdered his kid brother in cold blood, who gets to do that, _and_ get away with it?” He asks, causing Scott to stiffen. “I was brought in for questioning, and any parent defends their child right?” Scott gives a nod. “Well, I wondered what would happen if I went against him!” Scott choked on his drink, some of the liquid dripping out from his mouth. “I just thought _’why not?’_ and did it! He still got away with it. They said that he needs therapy, their mother is dealing with that.” The way William waves a hand, dismissing it like it’s nothing bothers Scott. 

“Will!” Scott snaps, brows knitting. “He’s a troubled kid, b-but was that necessary?” Scott asked in a panic. 

“Of course!” William says, like it’s common sense. He leans back in his chair, a smile still wide on his face. “It has me thinking, wondering, if you will.”

“W-Will-“

“Scottie,” William interrupts, grabbing Scott’s wrist. “I put you in enough dangerous situations, why not up the risk?”

Something seemed to click inside of Scott right then. A small thought that he desperately wanted to shove away. _‘He’s insane.’_ The bruises and cuts on his body seemed to inflame. “E-Excuse me-“

“I’ve put you on the verge of death many times, but I always thought that, just maybe, something has been missing. This was it!” Scott’s eyes widened in fear, and he began to shake. The way William grabbed his hands, smiling at him so happily. “You’re going to look so _beautiful_.” 

Scott’s racing heart seemed to calm down at those words. “...R-Really?” He asked, his skin crawling. 

“Yes~!” William said, a bit breathless. “I’m going to take you all apart, one by one, and then put you back together~!” He sang, panting lightly. Scott could see the older male beginning to drool. “Haha, oh, you’ll break into so many pieces, love. I’ll be here to mend your shattered heart! I will put you back together again~” William was practically breathless. Scott felt his cheeks heat up, yet something inside told him to run. He tried hard to swallow down the worry, but one look at William made him a bit sick to the stomach. 

“I-I love you, Will.” He spoke softly, pulling his hands away from William, rubbing them together. 

William caressed his cheek, fingernails grazing the skin a bit roughly. Scott knew that William desired to tear his skin completely off. A part of him felt disgusted. 

“Oh I know you do~” was William’s response. 

_Everything felt terribly wrong._


End file.
